The Elevator Prank
by The Eleventh Doctor
Summary: On April Fools Day, S.H.I.E.L.D agents decide to prank the Avengers by rigging one of the elevators in HQ with a "demon girl".
1. Intro

THE ELEVATOR PRANK

By: Phil Coulson

After spending forever negotiating with General Fury, I've finally convinced him to let me prank the Avengers. That's right, Agent Hill and I have already rigged one of the elevators in HQ. Basically if any of the Avengers gets inside that elevator, the elevator lights are going to shut off and leave it dark for ten seconds. While the Avenger can't see, we'll have a little girl (who happens to be one of S.H.I.E.L.D's youngest trainees) climb out of a hatch we've installed in the elevator wall. She's going to have her hair done all frizzy, with makeup that makes her look straight out of a horror flick. She's going to be carrying a little doll with its head missing and fake blood is going to be dripping from her face. When the lights come back on, it would look like she appeared out of thin air. This has scared the bejezus out of S.H.I.E.L.D agents on April Fools in the past (me included). As it is with pranks, the reactions can be unpredictable, especially if the subject is superstitious…


	2. Steve Rogers

SECRET CAMERA LOG 1: STEVE ROGERS

Steve Rogers steps into the elevator, dressed in civilian clothes. Ear buds are jammed into his ears and he's humming to "Ready, Aim, Fire" by: Imagine Dragons.

He hits the button for the third floor. The lights flicker and go out like someone had snuffed them.

" What the…" Steve pauses, his blue eyes went from absent to alert in a split second. He yanks out his ear buds and hits the third floor button again. The elevator doesn't budge. He's locked in.

Suddenly the lights come back on. Steve continues to push the same button. When that doesn't work, he mutters and starts pressing other ones.

" Come oooooon." He mutters. Finally he clicks the emergency fire escape button. That doesn't react either. No S.H.I.E.L.D agent responds from the intercom.

" Why does S.H.I.E.L.D always take forever to fix these- HOLY CRAP?!"

A little demon girl smiles cruelly from the center of the elevator. She stares at him with gleaming grey eyes and blood dripping in vile red strings from her lips. The little doll in her arms is ancient, headless, torn and ragged.

" Oh God, how the hell-" Steve's mind goes haywire, but he remains stone still. He wipes the shock from his face and bring his fists up in a boxing stance.

" Who are you working for?" he asks firmly.

The little girl's head lolled 180 degrees till she was staring at Steve from an opposite angle. She didn't say a word.

Steve shifted position till his back was directly to the door. He reached slowly for the emergency button and pressed it, then returned to his defensive stance. He tested the door's strength with the back of his foot, never taking his eyes off the demon girl as he did so. He realized with rising panic that the door was not going to budge, even though the elevator was on the ground floor.

Steve scanned the demon girl up and down. Did Loki send her? But Loki was in prison, in Asgard! How could this girl have anything to do with him? Was this some assassin? Was she working for an evil force S.H.I.E.L.D had no idea about?

Suddenly the girl jerked her head back and unleashed a blood curdling screech, so shrill, Steve was knocked backwards by the sheer pain on his eardrums.

Panic rose in his throat. Ears ringing, he yanked at the door with both hands, managing to pry them open just a slit- not enough to let him out. The girl stood in place, didn't make a move.

What the hell was he thinking? Letting a little demon girl get the best of him. " Hell no, bitch!" he thinks.

Inhaling sharply, he charges and brings his fists down on the demon's head.

The demon dodged, but only by a hair. Suddenly the intercom rang out loud and deafening.

" WHOA, CAP, WHOA!" Coulson's voice rang from the receiver, " APRIL FOOLS, CAP! IT'S APRIL FREAKING FOOLS!"

Steve skidded to a halt, slack-jawed. " COULSON?!" he yelled.


End file.
